Drive elements having independent rotational axes are used in gear trains for transmitting torque. Coupling elements can be installed between these drive elements, or rather torsion elements can be provided. The positions of the respective axes of the gear train arrangement, such as sliding shaft coupling and motor drive, change their rotational axes to differing extents due to production tolerances, wear and temperature influences, also depending on the material used.